xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Egil
Egil is one of the main Antagonists in the xenoblade game. At one stage he is somewhat of a god because he can control the Mechonis when he is in his Face Mechon. The battle at Sword Valley Egil used the Mechon to attack the Bionis which failed due to the Monado. Egil thought of a way to beat the Monado's power which gave birth to Face Mechon. The Attack on Colony 9 and 6 Using the first Face Mechon's, Egil attacked Colony 9 with Metal Face and Colony 6 with Xord. Colony 6 was destroyed with only a few people escaping to the camp. Colony 9, lucky was saved by the Monado. Valak Mountain Egil makes his first appearance inside his Mechon (Jaldabaoth). He comes with a lot of Mass-Produced Faces to collect Silver/Nemesis. After collecting her, he flies off making the group give chase. After this, he becomes the main focus of the game. Galahad Fortress The group meets Egil at the bottom of the Galahad Fortress. It is shown that he can control any Mechon if they decided to disobey him. Before the fight, he disactives the Monado. After the fight, Meyneth calls on Fiora to give her power to break free of Egil's control. Meyneth destroys most of Galahad Fortress. The Fallen Arm After the group members return together, including Fiora, the Machina chief Miqol talks about Egil, who is his son. Miqol requests that the group kills him. The Captial City (Agniratha) At the place where the Machina use to worship Meyneth, Egil waits for the group. After you fight him, he talks some more before his Mechon comes. After you fight the Mechon, he destroys the whole city. As the group is about to be destroyed in the blast, Gadolt saves the group. Egil then goes into the Mechonis' core and is somewhat able to control him. The awakening As the group reaches the huge sphere, Egil manages to control the Mechonis properly and use it more easily. A huge sphere like Mechon appears. After you beat it, Shulk learns Cyclone. The group continues onwards. The Final Battle with the Mechons As the group reach the control room, Egil shows that he is now the new Mechonis. You fight. After you do a certain amount of damage, a story quest appears. In 120 seconds (@ minutes), you must destroy the three pillars around him or be killed instantaneously. After the fight, Shulk beheads Egil's Mechon. Just as Shulk is going to finish Egil off, Zanza's voice starts encouraging this revenge. Fiora, however, manages to stop Shulk. Shulk asks for a truce between the two worlds to which Egil happily agrees to. However, Shulk gets shot by Dickson and is presumably killed. Death of Egil As the group escapes from Zanza, Egil uses the Mechonis as a shield so they can escape. Zanza gets angry with Egil and destroys the Mechonis. Egil is killed as his Mechon blows up. Quotes *How dare you! 593px-Mech Jaldabaoth - Xenoblade Chronicles.png egil's mechon.jpg|Final fight. He can control the Mechonis in this form. External Links *Initial Encounter Video *Final Encounter Video golden face.jpg|When you first fight him linada egil concepts.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Machina Category:Sight Category Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Antagonists Category:Machina Category:Sight Category Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Antagonists Category:Machina Category:Sight Category Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Antagonists Category:Machina Category:Sight Category Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Antagonists Category:Machina Category:Sight Category Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Antagonists Category:Machina Category:Sight Category Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Antagonists Category:Machina Category:Sight Category Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Antagonists Category:Machina Category:Sight Category Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Agniratha